1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for connecting weather strips, and more particularly to a method for connecting opposed ends of weather strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weather strips are mounted around openings of a vehicle body and around doors or the like closing these openings.
As shown in FIG. 8, each of the above-described weather strips is generally composed of a base portion 1 having a U-shaped cross section, and a tubular sealing portion 2 projecting from the base portion 1, and is integrally formed by extruding an elastic material such as a rubber material and a synthetic resin material. In order to connect the weather strip like a ring, the ends of the weather strip are set within a cavity of a mold in opposing relationship with a core inserted therein, and then an elastic material such as a rubber material and a synthetic resin material is poured into the cavity of the mold to form a molded connecting portion(Japanese unexamined Utility Model publication No. Sho59-169929).
Recently, the size of the tubular sealing portion tends to be increased. In order to maintain good shape-retentivity and improve the sealing performance of the large-sized tubular sealing portion 2, as shown in FIG. 9, a rib 21 has been formed within the tubular sealing portion 2. This result in the interior thereof being divided into two chambers on the side of a base portion 1 and on the side of a top end of the sealing portion 2(Japanese examined Utility Model publication No. Sho 52-50497).